Dream
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: General O'Neill finally retires and things are starting to look up for him and Carter, when something terrible happens. Will Sam be able to wake from her bad dream? Carter/O'Neill *story based on the song Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.
1. Retirement

Washington DC

** Washington DC**

General Jack O'Neill walked into his apartment after another long and boring day in the Pentagon. _What was he doing there_? The question had been running across his mind quite frequently lately. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone out with his old SG1 team or even spent a quiet and relaxing weekend at his cabin.

He was tired; tired of the long days, the paperwork…the loneliness. Did he really want to be there? The answer was simple. No.

Walking over to the bookshelf in his living room, he took down an old photograph. It was one of his favourites of him and his old team. They were standing in front of the Stargate, just having come back from a very successful mission. Daniel was smiling, holding up one of the priceless artifacts that he had recovered, while Teal'c stood by, staff weapon in hand, a faint smile playing on his face. The next face Jack looked at was his own. He was looking very pleased with himself, one arm draped across Teal'c's shoulders and the other around Carter's waist.

He sighed. Carter looked radiant. She was grinning one of her heart melting Sam Carter smiles. Jack rubbed his finger over her glowing face as he put the picture back on the shelf.

Not only did his Pentagon job not allow him to go fishing as often as he liked, but he was rarely given the opportunity to stop by the mountain and visit his favourite Col. Jack walked over to his desk and sat down. Something had to be done about all of this.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** 1 week later – SGC**

Samantha Carter was leaving the gate room after returning from a mission when she saw General Hammond talking to someone in the briefing room. Slowing down, she caught a glimpse of the visitor and she froze. _General O'Neill?_ Since his transfer to the Pentagon, his visits to the SGC had been very few, and the very sight of him after his absence for the past few months caused her legs to quiver ever so slightly and her heart to race. _What was he doing here?_

She hadn't realized that she was staring until one of the airmen guarding the doors spoke. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality, and smiled briefly at the guard. "I'm fine." Heading out the door she took one last look behind her to confirm what she had seen, but he was gone.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

It had taken a little while for her to change and debrief, but as she headed towards her lab, she couldn't help but think back to seeing the General in the gate room. Opening the door to her lab, her heart skipped a beat and a broad smile spread across her face.

Standing in her lab bent over a microscope and fiddling with various knobs and dials, was General Jack O'Neill. "Sir?"

Jack stood up and grinned. "Carter! I was hoping on finding you."

Sam smirked, "well this is my lab sir." Jack laughed softly. Sam walked over to him, and her smile faded slightly. "It's nice to see you again sir."

Jack took a step closer to her and was about to respond when he caught Sam's eye and followed her gaze to the security camera on the wall. He sighed and his smile turned into a more serious expression. "It's been too long Carter. How have you been?"

"Ok" she replied softly. Although their conversation was simple, their eyes never left each other, expressing their true emotions.

After a few minutes, Sam broke the contact. Walking over to her microscope, she readjusted the settings. "So….why the sudden visit?"

He walked over, and sat down on the stool next to her. "I wanted to talk to you."

Sam looked at him with a questioning glance. Jack took a deep breath, "I'm retiring."

"What?"

"I'm retiring Carter. I wasn't cut out for a desk job. I'm tired of days of long board meetings and endless paperwork. I want to fishing, go out with friends, spend the weekend at the cabin…and so many other things that I never get a chance to do anymore in DC."

The news still seemed to be sinking in, and all Sam could do was nod.

Jack scooted his stool a little closer to her, and placed his hand gently on top of hers. "It's not all bad news Carter." He said softly. "I'd be a civilian…no more regulations…"

"I thought we said that we'd never give up our careers over this sir. I couldn't let you give up your place in the airforce for me."

"Sam," he placed his other hand on top of hers. "It's time for me to retire. I can't keep working behind a desk for the rest of my life. Besides there are far better things I could be doing," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Sam looked down to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. When she looked up she was smiling again. "When's your last day?"

"They asked me to stay on for a couple months, to finish up various projects. I'll be in the Pentagon for another eight months before I officially retire."

"Eight months huh?"

"Thirty-two weeks" he added, causing Sam to laugh. Looking at his watch, Jack got up. "Sorry, but I gotta go. I have to head back to Washington tonight."

"So soon?"

"Sorry." He gave her hand one more squeeze and headed towards the door.

"Sir?"

"Yes Carter?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jack looked right into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. "I wouldn't want anything else." With that, Jack left.

Sam sat back down in her chair, and ran her fingers through her hair. _Retirement?_ _Wow._ She smiled as the reality of it all hit her. Jack's retirement meant that they could finally pursue a relationship together. Various images of her and Jack together started running through her mind, and she laughed to herself. _Retirement._


	2. Surprise

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** One month later – SGC**

Sam walked into General Hammonds office, and to her surprise found that he was not alone. "You called sir?"

"Yes. Col, General O'Neill needs you to look at something."

Jack stepped forward. "I've got something I'm sure you'd be very interested to see Carter."

"Yes sir."

"I've already taken the liberty of having it delivered to your lab." Turning he nodded at General Hammond. "Thanks sir. Come on Carter, let's go." He placed his hand on the small of her back, and guided her out of Hammond's office.

All the way to the lab, Jack had refused to say anything about the secret object. "Come on sir, you have to tell me something about what it is that you want me to look at."

"No I don't Carter. It's a surprise, besides, you'll see soon enough for yourself." Sliding his card through the card lock, Jack opened the door wide, and grinned as Sam stopped dead in her tracks.

The lights in her lab were dimmed, and every flat surface was covered in flickering candlelight.

"Sir?" she said breathlessly.

"Over here Carter," he said, beckoning her towards the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box. Handing it over to her, Sam opened it and revealed a small sparkling diamond ring.

"Ss..s..sir?" She barely managed to stutter.

He took her hands in his, and rubbed his thumbs gently over the backs of her hands. "Carter ever since the first day I met you, you've fascinated me. You're beautiful, charming and caring. You are strong and a brave officer and you never leave a man behind."

Jack looked down at Sam, and saw a few tears trickling down her cheek.

"You're the most intelligent person and I know, and you can be a real pain the ass sometimes" said Jack causing Sam to laugh softly. "But I love you."

He took the ring out of the box and placed it gently on her finger. "It's beautiful," she said softly.

"The president thought so too."

Sam looked up, confused. "But how…"

"It seems that the president is a big fan of mine. A few days ago he met with me to discuss my retirement. We chatted for a bit and I showed him the ring, and he suggested that I give it to you as soon as I could. It turns out that he's a pretty big fan of yours Carter."

"Really?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. So what do you say Carter? Think you could put up with me?"

Sam grinned, "Yes."

Jack let out the breath that he had been holding and closed the space between them pulling Sam into his arms. They stood there holding each other, hearts racing and letting the excitement of the moment sink in. Pulling back slightly, Jack bent down bringing his face closer to hers. Their lips were barely inches apart when the intercom buzzed. "Col. Carter to the gate room.

Sighing, Sam pulled away. "Sorry sir, it looks like I have to go." She looked down briefly, and then brought her gaze back up to Jack's eyes.

"I wish you didn't have to," he said softly.

"Me too."

Just as she turned to leave, Jack threw his arms around her and brought her in for one last hug. Sam stood on her tip-toes and brushed her lips across his cheek. Then walking away she gave him one last grin from the doorway. "Bye sir."


	3. The Tok'ra

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** 6 months later – SGC**

Sam and Jack were standing in the control room reminiscing over old missions. Jack was leaning back against the wall laughing softly, while Sam stood next to him, leaning into him, grinning.

"Good afternoon General, Col," said General Hammond as he walked in. General Hammond had been very easy going with the engagement. He had always known that they two shared a very special connection, and it had sometimes been painful to see them deny their feelings to obey the Air Force regulations. Even Sam and Jack allowed themselves to show a small amount of affection every now and then.

"Incoming traveler sir," said one of the computer techs. The three walked over to the computers. "It's the Tok'ra sir."

"Open the iris."

As they walked down into the gate room, a member of the Tok'ra walked down the Stargate ramp. "Greetings. My name is Nectach of the Tok'ra. Is there anyplace where we can talk? I have some urgent information."

Hammond nodded. "Follow me."

Inside the briefing room, Sam sat down and gave Jack a questioning glance. Jack shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her, resting his arm on the back of her chair. "Have a seat", said General Hammond pointing towards one of the empty chairs.

"Thank you" said Nectach taking a seat. "As I said earlier, I have some urgent news. In an attempt to settle some of the problems between the Goauld and other races, an important meeting will be held over the next two weeks. Representatives have been arriving over the past few days including the Asgaaard, Noks, and various Goauld system lords. Is it our wish that General O'Neill also attend this peace conference as a representative of Earth."

"Me?"

"Yes. They specifically asked for you to be Earth's representative. If you agree, then you will come with me back through the Stargate to the planet that has been designated for this meeting. The discussions begin tomorrow. Of course you wouldn't be allowed to bring any weapons, and you wouldn't be allowed to know the coordinates of the planet."

Sam looked at Jack and then at Nectach. "Let me get this straight. You want General O'Neill to go with you to an unknown planet, occupied by Goauld system lords, and without any backup or defense weapons?"

"Of course, no one else would be allowed to bring weapons to the planet either, including the Goauld."

Jack rolled his eyes. "We've heard that before."

Sam looked at General Hammond. "Sir you can't agree with this. At least let us send one or two others with him."

"I promise you General that you would be very safe. The governments of the other races will not know the coordinates of the planet either."

General Hammond stood up. "I will have to inform the President. Ultimately the decision is up to him."

"Sir!" said Carter standing up.

"I'm sorry Col, but if this conference is successful it could be very beneficial to us." He gave her a steady glare, until she sat back down again.

Nectach also stood up. "Then I will go. I will return soon for your decision."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** three hours later**

General Hammond, Jack, Sam, and Nectach stood in the gate room in front of the outgoing wormhole. "I'm glad that you have decided to join us at the peace conference General."

"It wasn't really up to me Nectach. I'm just following orders."

Nectach walked to the bottom of the ramp, and waited for Jack to say his farewells. "Behave yourself Jack," said General Hammond. "This conference thing could work out in our favour."

"Yes sir, I'll try." Jack turned to see Sam staring at the ground. When she looked up she had a serious expression on her face.

"I don't like this sir. We've seen meetings like this before go disastrously wrong. There are too many –"

"-Carter."

"Yes sir."

"Stop worrying."

"Yes sir." She nodded and put on a small smile. Looking into his eyes, the two shared a brief moment; their eyes exchanging unspoken words and emotions. _"I'll miss you. Be safe," _she seemed to say. _"I'll miss you so much,_" he tried to convey. After a few moments, Jack broke the connection and walked towards Nectach. Walking up the ramp towards the Stargate, Jack turned around and gave a small careless salute before stepping through the shimmering wormhole.


	4. The Nightmare Begins

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** 1 week later – SGC**

Sam and Daniel were standing in the hallway talking when they heard the Stargate sirens. The two ran into the control room and stood behind the row of computers to see what was happening. General Hammond walked over to them and said, "there's an incoming transmission from the Tok'ra."

"I thought that they weren't allowed to contact us during the conference?" said Sam.

"They're not."

"Receiving transmission sir," said the computer tech.

"Alright patch it through."

"General Hammond, this is G'arath of the Tok'ra. I'm afraid there has been an attack on the conference headquarters. It turns out there was a spy amongst us that gave away our location. Yesterday a fleet of Goauld motherships entered orbit around the planet, and we were bombarded by Goauld death gliders. Everyone went into hiding, but we did not have enough people to launch a counter attack."

Sam's chest tightened, and knots formed in her stomach as she heard the news. "Many of the people and representatives were injured, and a few, including Nectach were fatally wounded. Although we were significantly outnumbered, there were a few who fought back in an attempt to buy the rest of us some time to call for help and escape. Regretfully most of them were killed by Jaffa warriors."

Sam inhaled sharply and grabbed Daniel's hand, fearing the worst. "I'm afraid to tell you that General Jack O'Neill was one of those killed by the Goauld."

General Hammond looked over at Sam's pale face, and then reached for the microphone. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Although his body was completely destroyed, we have several eye witness accounts of a few who managed to escape, that witnessed the Jaffakilling O'Neill. I am terribly sorry for your loss General, and know that all of the Tok'ra join you in your mourning over his death."

General Hammond swallowed and sighed. "Thank you for informing us G'arath."

"I must leave now. But the brave actions of General O'Neill both at the conference and in other missions will not be forgotten. Goodbye."

General Hammond turned to look at Carter, who was trembling and being held up by Daniel. "Sir we have to go back there," she said softly.

"I can't allow that Col."

"Sir.."

"No Col. The planet is over run by the Goauld."

"Then let me go…he may still be alive….I have to…please sir….just let me…"

"Col," but Sam had wrestled herself free from Daniel and tried to make a run for the gate room. "Guards!"

The two airmen guarding the door stepped in front of Sam to block her entrance. "Move!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Please I have to go to him!" She tried to fight her way through the guards, who had grabbed hold of her.

Daniel came up behind her and pulled her free from the guards. "Daniel please" she begged, the tears starting to spill down her cheeks. She struggled against his grip but eventually, overcome with grief, broke down and collapsed in Daniel's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** A few days later**

Sam sat in her lab trying to work on some of her projects. Ever since she had heard the news of Jack's death she had locked herself in her room and wept. But today she had finally left the confines of her room, and was trying to get some work done in her lab. Unfortunately things weren't going very well. She was still very emotional and she kept dropping things, and making simple errors in her calculations.

Running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to concentrate, Sam reached for a glass of water, and knocked it over, spilling the liquid all over her laptop. As sparks flew from the keyboard, and smoke poured out of the side, she collapsed to the ground, pulling her knees towards her chest, and hung her head, crying bitterly for her lost lover.


	5. The Memorial Service

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

*** Memorial Service***

It was only a few minutes before Jack's memorial service was supposed to start, and everyone was there, except for one. Sam still hadn't shown up. Daniel looked over at General Hammond, who gave him a nod, silently giving him permission to leave and fetch the missing Col.

Knocking on her door, Daniel didn't wait for a reply before entering. Walking into the room, he saw Sam standing in front of the mirror just finishing up the buttons on her jacket.

When she looked up, Daniel could see the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I can't do this Daniel."

"Jack would want you to be there."

Sam just nodded, and looked at herself in the mirror, standing up straight, taking in a deep breath.

"He loved you, you know. Very much."

She nodded in response, "I miss him Daniel. I miss him so much," she said as she walked over to him.

Daniel put his arm around her and guided her out the door. "I know."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Walking into the decorated gate room and seeing the crowds of people who had come to pay their respects to Jack, pulled on her already tender heartstrings. _No tears Sam, no tears,_ she told herself.

Looking over, she saw Daniel smile softly at her and nod signaling her to go in. Sam tugged on her skirt and stood up straight. Then, taking in a deep breath, she walked in, passing rows of SG members, senators, and other members of the pentagon. She didn't make eye contact, but just stared straight ahead and kept on walking.

Once she reached the podium, Sam took her place amongst General Hammond and her SG team. As the speakers each took their turn at the podium, Sam kept looking down at her hand, rubbing the diamond ring. Jack's engagement ring shone brightly on her finger, and despite her desperate attempts, tears began to well up in her eyes.

After a few final words from the President, a folded up flag was passed from hand-to-hand of the SG1 team. When it got to Sam, she took it and held it to her chest, clinging tightly to the fabric, and holding on to all she had left of Jack; and all that could have been.

"It's time Sam," Daniel whispered in her ear. Nodding, Sam stood up and began the slow ascent up the ramp to the open stargate. With each step that she took, more tears trickled silently down her cheeks, moistening the starred and striped flag of the United States. When she reached the top of the ramp, she hugged the flag close to her chest and offered up a silent prayer. "Goodbye Jack," she whispered. "Goodbye."

With a final breath, she pushed the folded up material through the open wormhole and watched as it disappeared across the event horizon. Feeling Daniel walk up behind her, she spoke quietly. "Go Daniel. I need to be alone for awhile."

"Okay," he whispered. Daniel turned and nodded towards General Hammond, who then stood up.

"Thank you for joining us here today Ladies and Gentlemen to remember the honourable life of General Jack O'Neill. If you would all be so kind as to join us in the next room for some refreshments."

As all of the guests made their way out of the gateroom, Sam remained on the ramp staring at the empty Stargate. Once the room was empty of all personnel, and Sam felt that she was alone, her emotions finally took complete control over here, and she broke down, knees hitting the cold bumpy steel of the ramp, and she ran her fingers through her hair, weeping, and praying that she would wake up from this terrible, heartbreaking nightmare.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

*** that night***

Refusing to go home, Sam spent the rest of the day at the base, tinkering with various projects, but never actually working. Wanting to keep an eye on her, the rest of SG1 had remained behind to make sure that she was okay.

As Daniel walked past Sam's quarters late that night, he paused outside to see if she was asleep. What he heard broke his heart. Coming from the other side of the door was the soft sound of crying. Unable to tear himself away, Daniel slid to the floor, sitting outside her room. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks as he listened to his friend cry herself to sleep, weeping for her lost lover.

Hours later, when there was finally nothing but silence coming from Sam's quarters, Daniel stood up and walked, half dazed, through the corridors of the SGC, until he found himself top-side. He rubbed at his eyes, and looked up into the dark night and the shimmering stars overhead.

"With all that I've encountered with SG1, I'd like to believe that there is a God up there. And if he's…..if your listening, my friend Jack's been taken from us, and my other friend Sam…….you see they were supposed to be getting married. They love each other…..they're a universal constant. And I know that you're can't always interfere…..trust me I know, I was there once. But if you could bend the rules….just this once. If there was anyway that you could send back the only man that she has ever truly loved. I….we….all of SG1 and the SGC would be eternally grateful."


	6. Jack

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

**Unknown planet **

Jack woke up to find himself in a strange room, with his arm bandaged and in a sling. _Where am I?_ He thought to himself. The rubbed his head trying to remember what had happened. His brain felt a little fuzzy, and the memories came back in brief flashes.

"_I love you," he had told her as tears spilled down her cheeks. He had just proposed to Sam in her lab at the SGC, and she was crying, but smiling from ear to ear. _

_- - - - _

_He was about to follow Nectach through the stargate. He stood in front of Sam, not saying a word, but staring into the depth of her blue eyes. He could see the tears starting to form, silently pleading him to stay. 'I love you' he wanted to say so badly, bring her into his arms, and hold her. _

- - - -

_An alarm was blaring somewhere in the distance. There was a spy amongst them at the conference, Sam had been right. He was running with a few others to try and ward of the invaders. The death gliders were bombing the ground above, rocks fell around him, and dust sparkled in the air. _

_- - - - _

_All around him the members of his makeshift team were lying dead. The approaching Jaffa warriors were great in number, and he was the only one left to fight. He was terribly outnumbered, and he could hear the shots of their staff weapons firing around him; feel the heat of the power beam. Suddenly he felt intense pain in his side, he reached down and saw blood soaking his shirt. Then another stab of pain in his back, and the world went dark. _

He had been shot. Twice. But why wasn't he dead? Hearing a sound, he looked up and saw someone enter the room. Instinctively he reached down at his side for his firearm only to find it missing. "Don't worry General O'Neill," the stranger said. "My name is G'arath of the Tok'ra. You were seriously injured during the attack on the peace conference."

Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, scratching at the bandage on his arm. He nodded, slowly starting to remember.

"The attack was an assassination attempt on the leaders attending the conference. Unfortunately one of the Goauld members brought a communications device with them which we had never seen before, so we were unable to detect in on our scanners. General O'Neill you were one of the ones that the assassins were after."

All of this information was giving him a headache and he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "I've got to get back to the SGC," he said standing up.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" said G'arath.

"What?"

"I have some bad news for you General. As you are probably aware, you and the other members of SG1 are one of the biggest threats to the Goauld. When the Jaffa warriors left, the believed that you were dead, although as a precaution the attackers remain in orbit around the planet until they get confirmation of your death. To make sure that the Goauld believe that you are dead and leave orbit, we hid your injured body and are acting as if you are dead.

Jack should his head. "I still don't understand."

"We made the Goauld believe that you were dead, by dialing Earth and informing the SGC that you had died in an attack on the base."

"You WHAT!?"

"You must understand General that if the Goauld are unsure of your death, they will launch an attack on Earth, we had to do it, to end the attack on this planet, and to prevent the attack on yours."

"General Hammond would have sent someone here to confirm it. Carter would have-"

"They were led to believe that not only had you been killed, but that your body had been completely destroyed."

"And they believed you!?"

"We gave them falsified eye witness accounts of your death. I am truly sorry General. but we had to do it."

Jack was absolutely furious. He began pacing back and forth. How could he have trusted the Tok'ra with all of the incidents that they have had in the past. He should have listened to Sam's objections. "This is insane, I have to go back to Earth."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me," said Jack. He brushed past G'arath, and was about to walk through the door, when two large heavily armed guards stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave, until the Goauld have left orbit around this planet. Until then, as far as you are concerned … you're dead."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

**SGC base – Col. Carter's room **

Dr. Fraiser, Daniel Jackson, and General Hammond stood outside of Col. Carter's room all looking very worried.

Daniel knocked on the door. "Sam? Sam can I come in?" After waiting a few minutes for a response, and hearing nothing but silence, he turned to the others.

"How long have you said she's been in there?" asked General Hammond.

"Three days sir, every since the Memorial service. She hasn't been able to work, she has been throwing tantrums and has refused to eat. Frankly sir, I'm very concerned for her well being right now."

"Alright then. Let's open it up."

Dr. Fraiser nodded and slid her card through the lock and entered in her security code. She opened the door to find Sam bent over her desk. "Sam?"

Sam looked up with red puffy eyes. "Sam you need to eat something." Sam shook her head.

Daniel stepped forward. " Come on Sam. At least come and sit with us for awhile. It's not good to be locked away by yourself." Sam looked over at him with a heartbreaking helpless sadness in her eyes. "Please Sam."

Sam sighed and nodded slowly. But as she tried to stand up her over-tired and hunger weakened body collapsed and Sam fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Sam!"

Dr. Fraiser rushed over to the phone on the wall. "I need emergency medical assistance to Col. Carter's room ASAP. Help me lift her up Daniel. She's completely dehydrated and malnourished. She's going to need a lot of IV fluids. But if we can't convince her to eat, I don't know what to do."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** Unknown planet – 1 week later**

It had been a week since Jack had awoken on the strange planet and found out that he had been pronounced "dead" by the Tok'ra. He had spent that week locked in his room, the Tok'ra fearing that there still might be enemy spies lurking around.

How could the Tok'ra have told his friends that he was dead? What about Carter? He could only imagine the pain that she must be going through, believing him dead, only months after their engagement.

His door opened, and G'arath walked in. "Good afternoon General."

"G'arath," said Jack, acknowledging his presence.

"How are you today General?"

"How am I? How do you think I am!? I'm supposed to be retiring this week!! I'm supposed to be at home, enjoying a cold beer…maybe doing a little fishing…planning my wedding. Instead I'm here, on this god forsaken planet, imprisoned in this hole, while my friends, colleagues, and fiancé believe me to be dead!"

G'arath nodded as he absorbed the verbal blows from Jack. "I understand that you are upset General. But I have some good news for you."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" he asked sarcastically.

"All of the invading Goauld have returned to their ships are currently leaving orbit. Our plan has worked."

Jack looked up sharply. "So I'm free to leave?"

"We would prefer to keep you a couple more days, to make sure that the Goauld have left the surrounding solar system, before sending you back."

Jack grabbed his jacket off the bed and headed for the door. "I'll take my chances."

G'arath followed him out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he said, and ran round the corner.


	7. Home

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** SGC – Control room**

The sirens sounded throughout the base. "Off world activation, incoming traveller," said the computer tech.

"Who is it?" asked General Hammond.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC sir."

"Open the iris."

"Yes sir."

"What's going on?" asked Daniel, walking into the room.

"It's the Tok'ra."

"What do you think they want?"

General Hammond shrugged. "Who knows?"

Only seconds after the iris opened, a tall figure stepped through the wormhole, and everyone's jaws dropped.

Jack looked up through the control room window at everyone's shocked faces, and despite the serious circumstances a small grin formed on his face. "Howdy," he said waving at everyone.

Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond ran into the gate room. Daniel shook his head and blinked. "Jack we thought….they said you were….?"

Jack looked around. "Where's Carter?"

General Hammond nodded, understanding. "This way."

Jack followed them through the maze of tunnels that was the SGC. As they walked Daniel plagued him with questions. "Jack I still don't understand."

"Tok'ra," was all that he said.

"But how?"

"Carter was right. One of the G'ouald representatives gave away our location, and we were attacked. Hired assassins were sent after me along with a few other ambassadors. The Tok'ra pretended that I was dead to end the attack on that planet, and to ward off a potential attack on Earth. Does that answer all of your questions Daniel?"

Daniel nodded. Suddenly they stopped outside of the infirmary doors. Jack looked confused. "Infirmary? What are we doing here? Is Carter okay? What happened?"

General Hammond put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "News of your death hit us all pretty hard, Col. Carter in particular. Ever since the memorial service-"

"-there was a memorial service!?"

"We really thought you were dead Jack," said Daniel.

"Ever since the memorial service," continued Hammond, "she's locked herself in her lab. She refused to come out, even more meals."

Jack pushed his way past, and opened the door. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. On the other side of the room, half hidden by screens and monitors, was a very pale, very fragile Sam Carter. She lay there, various IV's in her arms, surrounded by medical equipment and computers.

"What happened to her?" he whispered.

" As I said she locked herself in her room. We left her to herself for a few days, but out of worry for her health, we eventually went in. As we were bringing her out, she collapsed. That was about a week ago, and we've had her here in the infirmary ever since. She's extremely malnourished. Dr. Fraiser has her hooked up to IV for fluids, but she still refuses to eat. Frankly Jack we don't what to do."

Dr. Fraiser looked up from another patient nearby. When she saw Jack she gasped, and looked at General Hammond. "It's a long story Dr. One I'm sure we will all find out in time. But right now I think…" and he gestured at Jack.

"Of course sir." Dr. Fraiser walked behind the screen, over to Sam's bed. "Sam, you have a special visitor."

Sam rolled over, and stared forlornly at ceiling. "I don't want to see anyone right now Janet."

"I think you want to see this one."

"Sorry Janet. I can't do this right now. Maybe in a few days.."

"Carter?"

Sam frowned. That voice was so familiar. "I'm hallucinating again Doctor. It's like I'm in a dream, I can hear him, but-"

Just then Jack walked around the corner. "You're not dreaming."

"Jack," she breathed as fresh tears came to her eyes. "I…I…"

Jack sat next to her on the bed and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, as she clung to him and cried. "Jack…..I thought…..I….."

General Hammond looked at the others around him, "let's give them a bit of privacy shall we?"

They held each other for what seemed like eternity, as the two just clung to each other and let all of their pent-up frustration, anxiety, and heartache melt away. Finally Sam pulled away and looked up at Jack with watery eyes. "I thought you were dead," she whispered.

Jack took her hands in his and squeezed them softly. "It's a long story, but I am definitely alive."

"I'm not dreaming?"

"No."

"I missed you so much Jack. The first few days after the news, I still expected to see you come through the stargate….but after the memorial service, I….I…"

"Shhh," he said. Jack let go of her hands and moved next to her on the bed, stretching out his legs. "I'm here now, and I will never leave you Sam, ever." Sam shifted closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you rest for a bit?"

"Will you stay?"

He smiled down at her, "absolutely," he said as she pulled the blanket up around her, and draped his arm across her shoulders. Sam snuggled up against him and closed her eyes, sighing, finally feeling as if the nightmare of the past few weeks was over. Jack kissed the top of her head, as he too leant back and closed his eyes, thankful to be back home, and be with Sam.


	8. A Happy Ending

SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

** 1 week later, Jack's retirement party – Jack's cabin**

The party was kept relatively small, just close friends, mostly from the SGC. "Carter, would you come with me for a sec?" asked Jack, as a few of them stood inside near the refreshment table.

Sam looked over at him slightly puzzled. "Sure." Sam followed Jack outside and down to the lake in the back of his cottage. "Where are we going?"

Jack grinned mysteriously, "I feel like going for a walk." Sam nodded silently, and stepped into step beside him.

They walked side-by-side, very close, joking about bizarre wedding ideas, and whatever else came to mind. After a few minutes Jack stopped and looked out at the lake. "Do you know what happens at fourteen hundred hours today Carter?"

"No sir."

"At fourteen hundred hours I officially retire from the US Airforce." Jack looked down at his watch and noted the time. It was 1:58pm. He had planned this walk down to the exact minute.

"And then what?"

"And then us," he said looked deep into her eyes, and sharing another unspoken moment. Holding the gaze for a few seconds, Jack looked back down at his watch.

"What are you doing?"

Jack held up a finger to silence her. "Three….two…..one." He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "And now Carter I am officially retired and free to do this," he said as he pulled her close, brushing a soft kiss across her lips. The second he pulled back, he felt Carter's hands on his shirt pulling him back for another kiss. This time he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Sam's arms snaked up around his neck, and Jack wrapped his arms around her slender waist, both making sure that they were making as much body contact as possible.

When the two heard clapping the broke apart, puzzled expressions written on their faces. Behind them stood their fellow members of SG1, Dr. Fraiser, and General Hammond clapping. The two grinned, caught in the act, as Jack wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her next to him, and Sam blushed looking down at her feet.

"Congratulations General" said General Hammond.

"Retired," Jack emphasized, taking Sam's hand in his and interlacing their fingers. "And I couldn't be happier."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Later that evening after everyone had left, Sam and Jack lay next to each other in Jack's hammock on his back porch. Sam's head was on Jack's chest, as his arm was wrapped around her, hand playing with a lock of her hair. "This is real isn't it Jack? It isn't just a dream?"

Jack planted a soft kiss in her hair, and Sam closed her eyes in comfort. "This is real Sam, this is definitely real."

FIN


End file.
